Eastside Mall
Roleplay Ardelle and Kara ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle waited for Kara at the entrance of the mall. She had been asked to come here for something to do with Calla and Austin’s concert. It involved a mall, so there was a likely chance that it had to do with clothes. Which made whatever this was basically impossible to execute if Calla was involved. KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara walked into the mall. She had asked Ardelle to come as well so the two of them could pick out a costume for Calla for the concert and make a plan to get her into it. She spotted her and waved. “Hey Ardelle!” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Hi Kara!” She walked over to Kara and asked, “So why did you ask me to meet you here?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara ran a hand through her hair. “I need your help to get Calla a costume - and get her into the costume. I figured since you know her best, maybe you could help me with that.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“This is what I feared, it has to do with dressing Calla up. We are basically asking to fail. But I’ll see what I can do.” They started walking to a store, “So how have you been? You and I don’t really talk much, but we can change that.“ Ardelle said with a smile. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yeah, we can,” Kara said, returning her smile. “I’m fine, just stressed over by the concert. What about you?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I have some stuff going on. So I’m pretty busy.“ They reached the first store, “Let’s see what we are getting ourselves into.” She entered the store. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara began ruffling through the dresses. “The theme is love, So we need something thatks red, pink, white, or something else related to love.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Kara pulled out a dress to show Ardelle, “No.” She pulled out another one, “No.” Soon, they had gotten to six dresses, but Ardelle still said no. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed. “Ardelle, we’ve gone through the entire selection and still haven’t picked out one! Should we go to another store?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, let’s go to an store.” As they were walking, Ardelle bright something up, “You know Kara, Calla met Jackson.“ 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Despite her desperate pleas, a small blush appeared in Kara’s cheeks at Jackson’s name. Still, she kept her cool and asked, “Really? Where?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“At some cliff. She was dangling off of the edge and he refused to help her. Though she was capable of getting back up by herself. I think they are friends now, I’m not sure. He said he loves you, or loved you. Not sure, but the word love was in there somewhere.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara gave Ardelle a disbelieving look. “I know Jackson, and he’s not someone to say stuff like that. Not unless he’s actually said it it me.” She nudged Adrelle in the ribs. “But enough about me, what’s the deal between you and Caradoc?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle blushed, ‘We both got our matchmaking lists.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned. “Let’s hear it. Who was on your list, and who was on yours?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Oh, uh, he was first on mine. And Kenric was second. Which is gross because he is like a brither to me. And Mason was last, forget who was in the middle. You were number one on his list, then I was second. Then there was some other people. I think there was a Katrina on there.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara laughed. “Well, now you’ll be able to marry him without having to worry about being a bad match. Not that I’d think that would stop you.” She got a faraway look in her eyes. “I still haven’t applied for a list yet.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Who said anything about getting married? But do you want to apply for a list?” Ardelle asked. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “I understand why you are reluctant. Matchmaking lists have ruined many couples. But who knows? Maybe Jackson will be in your list.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara’s cheeks turned even redder and she mumbled, “Yeah, maybe. So, what shop are we going to now?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Maybe we should looked at this from another angle. The chance of Calla wearing a dress is basically none existent, but a nice tunic is higher. Let!s go look for some tunics.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “I see what you’re getting at. But the theme demands colours I think Calla might not be willing to wear.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle had a sly grin, “I have a way to get Calla to wear them, but it involves my brother.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smirked at that. “Let’s hear this plan.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“The easiest way to get Calla to wear the clothes, is to stun her. And when is she going to be stunned? When we play dress up with my brother.“ 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned. “I like the way you think, Ardelle.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She smiled, “Thanks. Now, we need to convice my brother. At least he will be easier than that other guy.“ '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“What other guy?” Kara asked. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“You know, the other ''guy.” When Kara didn’t give a look of understanding, she said, “Forget about it. I need to call Abben and make him come here.” She pulled out her Imparter and hailed Abben. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''When Abben’s face appeared in the screen, Kara gave a little wave. “Hey Abben!” '''ABBEN SONG: '''He gave Kara a small smile, “Hey Kara.” He turned back to Ardelle, “What do you want?” Ardelle rolled her eyes, “I need you to do something, it’s for Calla.” He sighed, “I’m on my way. You’re at Eastside mall right?” Ardelle nodded, “”I’ll see you there in a minute.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''When the call cut, Kara turned to Ardelle and asked, “Are you sure he’ll agree to this?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “I said Calla, so odds are he will agree. But if he doesn’t, I’m his sister, I have my ways.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Let’s hope you’re right, Ardelle.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Abben reached the two a few minutes later, ”Alright, what do you need” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“We need your help to get Calla into a proper attire for the concert,” Kara told him. 'ABBEN SONG: '”But what does that have to do with me?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Ardelle says that the onky way to dress Calla is to stun her. And we’re going to do that but playing dress-up with you.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '”It was you or him.” Ardelle explained. Understanding dawned on Abben’s face. ”Okay, there is no way I’m letting him do it. So I’ll do it.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara gave the two of them a blank look. “Who the heck is ''him?” 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben and Ardelle looked at each other, then at Kara, simultaneously they said, “Some Guy.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara gave them a pointed look. “Very vague,” she grumbled. '''ARDELLE SONG:'Ardelle clapped her hands, “Alright, let’s go find my dear brother something to wear that will make Calla want to ki-“ Before she could finish, Abben slapped a hand over her mouth and glared. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed. “I’m not even going to ask. Let’s just go find something for Abben to wear.” '''ABBEN SONG:'As they walked, Abben asked, “What do you have in mid for me to wear?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara thought about that. “Well, The theme is love, so...” '''ABEEN SONG: '“The theme of the concert is love, I don’t have to dress up for that. All I’m doing is special effects and that’s with shadows.” He said. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Then maybe we should get a dress code for people working backstage.” 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shrugged, “You’re the head manager or whatever, you decide that stuff.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“How about blue tunics and black pants with a name tag?” 'ABBEN SONG: '“You just said the theme is love, so the colours would be red and white or something. And how is Calla supposed to find me extremely attractive in a tunic and pants?” He asked. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara giggled. “You want Calla to find you attractive, huh?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben blushed, “That’s not what I meant!” Ardelle muttered, “Besides, it’s not like she doesn’t find you attractive already...” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smirked. “I’ll see what I can do. But, like you said, you’re bsckstage, I nothing too fancy. The colour schem will be white and red, but what type of clothing... that’s going to be tricky.” '''ARDELLE SONG: “Let’s put Abben in a white suit with a red tie.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “That could work. And maybe khaki pants too.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “Yeah, let’s go find this stuff.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara, Abben, and Ardelle walked into abkther store and Kara picked out a white button-down. “What about this?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shoved it into Abben‘s hands and pushed him into a change room. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: When Abben walked out of the change room, Kara clapped her hands together. “It’s perfect! Now all we need are pants and the tie.” ARDLLE SONG: 'Ardelle picked though ties, “Let’s see.... what would bring out his eyes?” She finally picked one and put it on Abben. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“It’s perfect!” Kara said with a smile. '''ARDELLE SONG: “Now all we need is the pants, come on, let’s go look.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara rummaged through the pants section and held up a red khaki pant. "What about this?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “They are took dark.“ Ardelle riffled around, “What about this?” Abben stared in horror, “No way! Ew!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“We could try black pants,” Kara suggested. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “Hair is black, will that go with it?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“It could. Is that, or red pants. Or white ones. Or even pink ones.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I think white or red ones will be our best option. Calla is quite fond of those colours. Right Abben?” She turned and grinned at him. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara looked back and forth between the two. “Is there something I’m missing here?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “No, it‘s just red turned inti Abnens favourite colour after her saw Calla in it once.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara raised an eyebrow at Abben. “Well, someone’s not so subtle about their crush, are they?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Oh he is very subtle, it,s just he blurted it out to me once when I asked him what his favourite colour is. Calla still has no idea.” She smiled, “It’s funny to watch them.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded her head in agreement. “It definitely is.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, like half the time they are arguing and talking like an old couple, but you can see the smile Abben holds back and the sparkle in Calla’s eyse. The other half, it’s as if there is no one else in the world, just those two they are so focused on each other.” Ardelle sighed dreamily. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Aw, that was so sweet!” Kara cried. “I have no idea who this other guy is, but I’m sure as heck that he isn’t meant for a Calla the Wayne Abben is!” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben had a smirk on his lips, “Just wait until he hears that.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara furrowed her brow. “I still want to know who he is, you know.” '''ARDELLE SONG: ”You’ll met him eventually, just wait for it.” KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara sighed. “It better be soon. I need to see Abben‘s competition!” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben groaned, “There is no competition.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara narrowed her eyes at him. “But, you have a crush on Calla. And by the way you talk about the other guy, so does he. That means he’s your competition, does it not?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben gave her a look tha said he didnkt believe her, “I do no have a crush on Calla.” Ardelle sighed in frustration, “Abben, we have been over this, You like her, Calla is a complicated person, she doesn’t understand her feelings right now, but in time she will.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara pointed at Ardelle. “Yeah, What she said.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben glared, “You have no solid proof that I like her.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed. “Do we really need to spell it out, Abben? It’s quite obvious, you know.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben crossed his arms, “If it’s so obvious, haw does she not see it?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara gave him an incredulous look. “You know how oblivious she is, Abben. Do you really expect her to notice that you have a crush on her?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sighed, “It gets frustrating to watch, but at the same time it’s adorable.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara giggled. “You called her adorable! Isn’t that adorable?” '''ABBE SONG: '''Abben turned red at his mistake, “That’s, that’s not what I meant.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smirked. “Yeah, sure. Keep telling god yourself that.” '''ABBEN SONG: '“That’s not what I meant...” He mumbled as they walked around the store. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara decided that she had teased him enough and walked into another store. “So, it’s red pants we need, right?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “It is. We already bought the other stuff, so we need something that matches it. Or white pants. Those work too.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“All right, let’s go on a shopping hunt!” Kara declared, pulling both Abben and Ardelle by the elbows to the nearest clothes store. '''ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle grabbed 5 pairs of white and red pants and stuffed them all in Abben‘s arms. “Go put them on.” He stared at her as if she was completely whack, “You’re kidding right?” She shook her head, “I’m not, no go!” She pushed him to the change rooms. KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'When Abben came out of the change room wearing a pair of loose-fitting red jeans, Kara turned to Ardelle and asked, “This one? Or nah?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “Go try one one the white ones I gave you.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''When Abben came out again from the change room, this time wearing white pants, Kara nodded her head. “That looks good.” '''ARDELLE SONG:'Ardelle nodded, “They’re good, but they the other white pair.” When he stepped out with those, she suck in a breath, “Abben, as your sister I am obligated to say this. Calla will be dro-“ Abben - for the second time that day - Slapped his hand over her mouth, “Not another word.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara groaned out of frustration. “What is with you and never letting Ardelle speak?” '''ABBEN SONG: '“Because half the stuff that comes out of her mouth is to embarrass me.” He explained. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed, not wanting to argue. “So, this is the outfit we’ve agreed on?” she asked, gesturing to the white pants, white shirt, and red tie. '''ARDELLE SONG: ”Yup! Now, if we have that settled, we can go find Calla’s outfit, I’m sure Abben will be able to help, doing you think Kara?” Ardelle questioned. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “Yup!” She dragged her and Abben into another shop. “Let’s go hunt for more clothes!” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben groaned, he watched Ardelle and Kara pull out clothes. “Why do I have to be here?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Because you do,”mKara told him as she pulled out a dark red tunic. “What about this one?” Kara asked Ardelle. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Calla’s eye’s are a mixture of light and dark, so depending on the clothes she wears, he eye’s will stand out or seem darker. Lighter colours make her eyes stand out.” Ardelle pulled out a white dress knee length dress, “What about this?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara studied the dress. “I think it looks beautiful! You and Calla are about the same height, right! Why din’t you go and try it on to see if it fits?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Sne smiled, “Alright.” She walked into the changeroom and got into the dress. She walked out and did a little spin, “How does it look.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara gasped. “It’s perfect,” she whispered. '''ARDELLE SONG: '”Calla is going to look absolutely stunning in this. If only I could get one for myself...” She looked down at the dress. She looked back up at the hangers, “Look! There is also one in Navy Blue!” She walked up to it. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“You could wear it to the concert,” Kara suggested. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shook her head, “I think I’ll wear it on a less formal occasion, like a date of something.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Caradoc will be blown away when he sees you in this,” she teased. 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle faintly blushed, “I’m not sure, it doesn’t really suit my hair...” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara laughed. “You look good in everything, Ardelle. I din’ see why this dress should be any different.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “I like the dress, so I’m taking it. But if it doesn’t look good, the so be it.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“That’s the spirit,” she said and walked to another part of the store. “Now, what accessories should Calla wear?” Kara asked. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“She already has that necklac, what about a bracelet?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“What about a silver bracelet?” Kara wondered. “It would look good with the white dress.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“Good idea, Abben’s good with jewellery, he can help with this.” She turned to Abben, “Hey, can you get Calla a pretty bracelet.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “Yeah, it can be practice for when you buy gifts for her for when she‘s your girlfriend.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''He crossed his arms, “Calla May never be my girlfriend so I’m not going to practice. But it just so happens I have amazing taste in jewelry so I’ll help you.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Glad we’re on the same page, Abben,” Kara said, and gestured to the jewelry. “Now help us choose out what accessories Calla should wear.” 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben carefully examined the options. Calla didn’t like complicated jewellery, this would have to be simple, but beautiful. He pointed to one that was in a glass case, “What about this one.” The bracelet was simple, the front of the was twisted with two ends meeting and fitting together in the edge of a wave, both ends of the wave were incrusted with white sapphires. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded her head in approval. “Excellent choice. I think Calla will love it.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Alright, is that all?” She asked to two. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara snapped her fingers together as she suddenly remembered something. “Shoes! We forgot shoes!” '''ARDELLE SONG: '”Whatever we choose, it can not be heels in any way, shape, or form.” She warned them, “Calla will definitely not let us do that, no matter how dazed she is.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“What about ballet flats?” Kara asked. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “That’ll work, I think they should be red.” Category:Roleplay Page